


Where James has to thank his friends for ditching him.

by yoinxs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Movie AU, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, bit off wolfstar, jily, married, meet cute, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoinxs/pseuds/yoinxs
Summary: James was meant to go to the cinema with his friends, but they ditched him. He doesn't mind though. Fluff and cute stuff.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Where James has to thank his friends for ditching him.

"James was standing in front of the cinema when his friends texted him they weren't coming. **Assholes.**  
He didn't know it, but what had started as the worst night of his life (over-dramatic arse) would end as one of the best. Since his friends (Rem, Pete and I) ditched him, he was going to get the tube to go home. He wasn't going to sit and watch a movie alone, he would just seem like a sad sod. 

He also lost his wallet now, idiot. Fuck, I probably dropped it somewhere, is what a normal human would think innit.   
But Potter, being a genius, comes to the logical conclusion he accidentally threw it away .   
How he came to that conclusion is beneath me, but James was already looking for a lift to the landfill.   
He came over as a madman to everyone, so he was about to give up when his redheaded hero came to his rescue. 

"Oi, you drop this?", were the most magical words Jamie ever heard. He looked for the source of the sound, which probably looked ridiculous, since Lily Evans stood right next to him.   
"Yes, thank you so much! I was looking for it. You got no idea how, (bla bla bla you get it don't you)"  
"Good thing I found it then innit." said Lily, looking slightly amused at James's reaction. 

James was then struck with the brilliant idea to ask this complete (she was cute though) stranger to watch a movie with him.   
Lily Evans should have said no, like a sane human being would, but luckily for James she was quite mad, and it probably didn't help she thought he was hot (don't know where she got that from, he's clapped).   
What I'm getting at is the fact she said yes.  
Jamesy boy almost squealed with happiness, loser lmao.

They were those people talking at the movies, you all know them. They found out they both had a fuckton in common and 10 years later here we are. At their wedding. They are the greatest people I have met and I am so glad to know them. James is like a brother to me and I got no fucking clue where I would be without him. Lily is the sweetest and funniest person I know. He and Lil are perfect for each other, and their kids will have the happiest and most supportive parents. I love them both."

"Sirius, I love you too mate!" said James Potter, teary-eyed.  
"Its not too late to marry me innit" laughed Sirius Black.  
"I'm right here, you complete dog" smiled Lily Evans.

"This is how yous came about." would Remus tell to the Potter kids, where he just tells the same story his husband told years before.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so if i made any mistakes please comment them down below.


End file.
